1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an operator control device for onboard electronics in a motor vehicle or for a mobile communication appliance, having an operator control unit arranged in a slot in a docking station situated in the interior of the motor vehicle, having an interface between the operator control unit and the docking station for the data interchange of information, wherein the operator control unit has an operator control panel having a plurality of manually operable operator control elements. Such operator control devices are also intended to allow the operator control elements to be operated while the motor vehicle is being driven.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The ergonomics of the operation of the operator control unit, particularly of a PDA or smart phone, require conscious visual concentration on the operator control panel and possibly the contents presented thereon.
However, such concentration on the operator control panel results in dangerous distraction from what is happening on the road.